Mermaid and Human
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Fabia doesn't want to get married until she meets Shun. Shun x Fabia (LEMON WARNING)


Mermaid and Human  
Disclaimer; Whatever, Bakugan is not mine

Under the sea, in the water. There lived a pretty princess named Fabia Sheen. She was the daughter of Queen Serena. Fabia was 17 years old in mermaid years. The queen believed that at 17 years, mermaids should get married off to humans and live a human life until they give birth to a baby and send it down to the water to become a mermaid. Fabia was sitting next to her mother frowning. "What's wrong Fabia? Mermaids are happy at this age, so there's no reason for you to frown." Her mother told her. Fabia was still frowning. "I don't want to get married, I want to stay single forever and ever!" she pouted. Her mother shook her head. "Well...There is one good thing about marrying a human man." She said. Fabia turned around, "What is it?" She asked. "Sex is the best part!" Serena answered. Fabia's face turned green. "Ugh...That stuff is gross." She croaked. Serena sadly sighed. "I don't understand why you don't want to marry. You have to marry. If you don't, I have to pick a husband for you." Fabia froze at that answer. "NO WAY! I ALREADY TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED!" She screamed and swam away. "Fabia! Wait!" Serena screamed. Fabia furiously swam away. "I hate you mother!" She yelled.  
Fabia swam up to the surface. She looked up at the sky. It was black with twinkly stars shining. "I don't want to get married." She sighed. She then started to weep silently. While crying, she saw a box floating in front of her. She looked around and saw objects floating around her. She then saw a weird shape floating in front her. She then realized it was a human whose head was on a box. Fabia took the human and rested his head on her chest. "I have to get him safely to shore." She whispered. She then swam as fast as she could to the shore but before she could, a huge tidal wave hit her and the human. "AAAUUGGHH!" She screamed.  
Fabia woke up the next morning finding herself at the shore. "Oh..I didn't go too far." She breathed. She looked down and saw the human man hugging into her chest. At first, she was scared, but then she remembered that she found him sleeping on a box. She pulled him away from his chest and looked at his face. He had black hair up to his shoulders and a soft face. She looked at his outfit and blushed. "He's beautiful." She whispered. She stroked his shirt softly. She also stroked his hair, and his right cheek. She accidently stroked his lips. "I wonder if I kiss him, will he wake up?" She thought. She decided to try it out, without second thoughts, she placed her lips on his and kissed him. for a couple of seconds, the man didn't wake up. "If I slip my tounge into his mouth, will he wake up?" She wondered. She shrugged and continued kissing him, and slipped her tounge into his mouth. her tounge played with his. Fabia moaned. Soon, the man woke up. Fabia parted from him and blushed. The man stared at her. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Fabia Sheen, a mermaid princess." She answered him. He just stared at her, "Well, that's believable." He looked at her sparkly green tail. "You were sleeping on a box last night so i rescued you." She explained. The man smiled at her. "I'm Shun Kazami, a very skilled ninja." He shook her hand. Fabia blushed. "Do you have a home?" Shun asked her. Fabia shook her head sadly. "I ran away from home." She told him. "Why?" He asked her. Tears came out of Fabia's eyes, "My mother wants me to get married so I can increase the mermaid population." She started crying. "Don't cry." He wiped the tears off of her eyes with his thumb. Fabia looked at him, he was sadly smiling at her. "Is there anything that I can do?" He asked her. Fabia shook her head, "No, there isn't anything?" Fabia's heart started to race. Shun hugged her. "Can I marry you?" He asked her, "W-w-why are you asking that?" She asked. Shun smirked. "Well, you need to get married, so i can be your husband."' He told her. "Well...I can ask my mother." She said. She then handed him a pearl. "Eat this, so you can breathe underwater." She explained. Shun popped the pearl into his mouth and chewed it. "Ready?" She asked him. Shun nodded and dived into the water along with Fabia and swam in her direction. When they arrived, They were in front of a palace. They went in there and Queen Serena saw them. "Fabia? I thought you said that you didn't want to get married." Serena was puzzled. Fabia shook her head. "I want to get married to him mother." Fabia answered her. Her heart was still racing as she held Shun's hand. "Ok..."  
At the wedding ceremony, Shun was dressed in his normal clothes. Fabia was more formally dressed at the wedding. She wore a white frilly top and had a white rose hair clip in her hair. "Shun..." She started when she saw Shun. Shun was speechless. "You look beautiful Fabia." He complimented her. "Thanks." Fabia blushed. When the wedding started. Fabia and Shun walked together to the altar to start the transformation for Fabia. Queen Serena smiled at her and raised her trident at her. Yellow light shot at her and Fabia's tail transformed into two slim legs. Fabia started slipping but Shun picked her up and swam to the shore. "Shun..." Fabia breathed. Shun smiled down at her. "Wanna begin child making?" He asked her. Fabia nodded without second thoughts. When they reached the shore. Shun placed Fabia on the shore. "Shun...Can I confess to you?" She asked him. He nodded. "I love you Shun." She blurted. Shun smiled kindly at her. "I love you too." He told her. "Really?" She asked him. Shun nodded. Fabia touched his shirt and tugged at it until she heard a rip. Shun kissed her softly at first and then harder. He slipped his tounge into her mouth. Fabia moaned. She had no idea this felt good. Shun kissed her chin and went down and kissed her neck passionately. Fabia moaned louder. "I...really...love...you...Shun..." She said between gasps. Shun then kissed her breasts and snuggled himself into them. He sucked them until they got hard. He then kissed down until her private. He then kissed her thighs. Fabia started crying. "What's the matter?" He asked her. "Nothing...I just want you to be inside of me." She answered him. She hugged Shun by wrapping her arms around his neck. Fabia then unzipped his pants taking his boxers along with him. Shun smiled and prepared to go inside her. He then did it. "Shuuunnnnn..." She moaned. She started to cry loudly. "shhhhh." He soothed. Fabia hugged him tightly."I can't help it... It hurts." Tears came out. Shun kissed them away. "It's alright, I'm here. It's gonna be over." He told her. Fabia nodded. Soon, they both went into a peacefull sleep.  
When Fabia woke up, She saw Shun ontop of her slumbering peacefully. "Wow..." She breathed, "That felt so good." Shun then woke up along with her. "Good morning sweetheart." He greeted her. Fabia smiled. "Thank you very much Shun." Fabia pressed her head against his chest. "Your chest feels warm." She said to him. "Im glad." Shun said. Shun then stood up and picked up Fabia. "You're going over to my house and sleep over there." He told her. "Sounds like a good idea to me." Fabia chirped. When they arrived, Shun placed her on the bed and he sat on the bed too. "Are you going to sleep with me?" She asked. He nodded. "I'll always be with you Fabia." He whispered. "Even when I give birth to the baby?" Fabia asked. Shun nodded. Fabia then yawned."Good night Shun." Fabia slurred and slept peacefully. "Good night Fabia." He hugged his wife and he soon slept too with is hands wrapped around her neck.  
9 months later...  
"Fabia! You can do it!" Shun sat right next to Fabia in the hospital holding her hand while she was giving birth to the baby. "Shun, It hurts so much." She groaned. Fabia pushed at her hardest and they both heard a faint cry. "It's a little girl!" the doctor exclaimed as she handed Fabia her baby. Shun smiled at Fabia. "What do you want to name her?" Shun asked. "Shiori." Fabia happily replied. After the birth, Fabia and Shun went to the underwater palace to turn Shiori, Fabia, and Shun into mermaids so they can live happily and they did.  
The end  
Please review! No flames!


End file.
